My Angel
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: "Im sorry my Angel." Rated T to be safe. AU. One-shot.


_Hermione felt fear, real fear surge through her body as she watched his eyes get a predatory glint under the hood that he always wore, a man that hungered after the thrill of torture._

_Her honey brown eyes, dulled of their usual excitment and sparkle, followed his every movement as he came closer until he stood in front of her, his form towering over her own petite one, making him look all the more frightening._

_"Please." She whispered, her voice rough and low due to lack of use._

_"Please what?" The man asked, and she could visualize the smirk that played at the corners of his lips, and slowly turn into a sneer._

_"Please... Let me go." She whispered again, her voice cracking once again, making her throat hurt._

_He slowly pulled his hood off, revealing his long blond hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck with a black silk ribbon, his stormy grey eyes taking her in, sneering down at her broken form._

_"I knew I would make you beg Mudblood." He whispered, a hint of satisfaction could be detected in his voice. _

_"Are you happy now?" She asked, a faint sparkle of life appearing in her life. She would soon die, but she wouldn't go down without a fight._

_"Oh yes, very happy indeed." He replied with an arrogance that only he could pull off, as he lowered himself on his knees so that he was face to face with her. His fingers traced the hollowness of her cheeks and his eyes bore into hers, and Hermione felt him open up her mind, showing him every thought and memory stored inside. _

_For the first time in years she felt tears well up in her eyes as a few painful memories from her childhood, that she had tried to push away and forget, flashed inside her mind and she felt them slowly trickle down her cheeks and she tried to push him out of her mind but she was too weak after weeks of imprisonment._

_When he finally broke free from her thoughts Hermione was shocked to see anger reside at the depths of his eyes along with sadness and Hermione tried to break free from his grip, but once again, she was too weak, and was forced to look him in the eyes._

_He leaned forward and captured her lips softly, which emitted a gasp of surprise from Hermione and she froze, not knowing what to do. He pulled away from her and wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, still staring at her, now showing every emotion that swam in his eyes, another gasp escaping her lips as she felt the intensity of the lust and want that she could see._

_The man rose up from his position and walked over to the wooden door that held her caged in the cold, damp room and looked at her one more time before walking out of the room, leaving her to sit there in confusion as the soft click of the lock resounded through the dark room._

Hermione woke up with a start in her bed, not liking the feeling she got from the nightmare. She'd had a lot of them lately, and somehow she felt that she had a connection to them, but had no idea how that could be. And even more confusing was the fact that the one who held her locked inside the room was her husband, which didn't make any sense at all since he had never done anything to harm her.

She rubbed her stomach gently, feeling the small bump through her nightgown, and a smile grew on her face, her eyes shining with love towards her unborn baby.

"Hello dear, why are you still awake?" Her husband asked and she looked up at him and let him kiss her gently on the mouth.

"A nightmare." She said, once again getting an uneasy feeling as she thought back to the one she'd had just moments and the others she'd had before.

"About what?"

"About me being locked inside this dark room without no windows and a man, you torturing me about someone called Harry Potter, the one that has been on the paper a lot lately and something about some Order of the Pheonix. But that doesn't make any sense at all, must be my hormones raging." Hermione said, and smiled at her husband, who smiled back, although she could detect a hint of uneasiness behind the cold mask he bore most of the time.

"Go back to sleep dear. You need to rest more, now that you are pregnat."

Hermione nodded, stifling a yawn as she lay back in the bed, closing her eyes and relishing in the feel of the satin covers and her husbands strong embrace.

Soon sleep overtook her and her breathing slowed down, her chest rising and sinking in deep motions.

"I'm sorry my Angel." Lucius Malfoy whispered into his wifes ear, before too, falling asleep.


End file.
